


Under a Forgotten Sky

by nevar_walc



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Recovery, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevar_walc/pseuds/nevar_walc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarsus iv, and how Jimmy didn't cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Forgotten Sky

We were running.  
  
 _There weren't many of of us. Not any more._  
  
We passed them all: the whole mad swirl of everything and anything that was hunger and pain and terror and confusion.

_Running for our lives, or maybe running towards them._  

Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for us. The children, at least.   
  
 _Save them. Please._  
  
Starfleet. They rescued us.

_They seperated us._

It was all for the best, they said. There was nothing I could do, now.  
  
 _I was too weak! I couln't save any of them._

I'm a hero, thet said.  
  
 _There are no hero's in hell._

Why does everything tasts like ash?

_Darkness._

Waking up to white.  
  
 _How do you cope?_

And it hurts but it doesn't, didn't, just a prick of sensation across a padded finger as life's liquid falls in crimson droplets to the ground in a splash and - are you okay? Are you hurt?

Don’t do that to yourself, Jimmy.  
  
 _But they don’t understand!_  
  
I was running away, away from the horror of it all, and a little pain is a small sacrifice to make for escape.  
  
 _Please, someone help me!_  
  
I am drowning, and I only awoke, and it’s too hard to take and those monsters-that-were-men won’t stop hunting us and would you be quiet for a second and just **_listen!_**  
  
I am scared.  
  
 _I don't want to be broken._


End file.
